Soul Eater
Prologue A''' pure white tom cat weaved through the bushes and trees of the forest. He ran to a specific bush at the center of a clearing. There stood a long-haired light brown tabby she-cat. The she-cat whipped around when the tom stepped on a twig and snapped it. The she-cat relaxed. "It's only you, Soul." she breathed. "Yeah, it's me, Maka." muttered Soul. He stared at Maka shyly, yet he spoke firmly. "We have to go now, Maka, there's a whole forest full of souls just waiting to be gulped down!" Soul slid his claws out and began to tear at the grass beneath his pads. Maka grinned and flattened her ears. "Those forest cats don't know what they're up against." she growled. Her green eyes blazed with hunger. Soul flicked his tail and Maka followed him through the trees. Chapter 1 'W'olfsong got into a hunter's crouch and slowly, slyly, leaped onto the obliviouse rabbit. The white animal squealed loudly and kicked with it's powerful hind legs. Wolfsong held it down and bit down on the rabbit's soft white neck. He felt the sensation of biting into rabbit flesh and tasted deliciouse rabbit blood. The rabbit fell limp and, with a satisfying purr, raced back towards the hunting patrol waiting for him. "Finally, Wolfsong! We were beggining to think something happened to you!" yowled Runningbreeze. The russet colored she-cat stared at the huge rabbit Wolfsong carried, and Wolfsong's heart swelled when he saw Runningbreeze. He loved her, yet couldn't find the right time to open up his heart to her. "Well are we going to stand around here all day like horses or are we going back to camp?" snapped Gorseleap. The brown tabby tom flicked his tail and led the way to camp: a dip in the ground on the moor. "Need help with that?" whispered Runningbreeze. Wolfsong took in her sweet scent: grassy, lively, herbs, and a hint of metal. "Yes please." he answerd through a mouth-full of fur. Runningbreeze purred and took the rabbit my it's legs. the two padded together until Wolfsong suddenly stopped and dropped the rabbit. "What's that smell?" he asked sniffing the air. It had a metallicy smell mixed with fresh forest scent. "Probably rouges." shrugged Runningbreeze. "Nothing to worry about, I'm sure." Hesitantly, Wolfsong agreed. "Maybe." He picked up the rabbit again and began to pad side by side with Runningbreeze. Wolfsong's gray pelt swayed in the breeze and ruffled his fur. He loved the lively sensation of the wind buffeting his fur. As the two cats walked on, Wolfsong stumbled upon a broken brown tabby body. It was slashed open from neck to tail tip. Wolfsong widened his bright blue eyes and dropped the rabbit. A wail of gried formed in his throat. He opened his mouth to let the wail ring through the moorland, but nothing came out. He just kept staring at Gorseleap's body. Chapter 2 'N'o!" wailed Runningwind letting the rabbit drop. She rapidly padded towards Gorseleap's broken body. It was horrifying to see. It was a very gruesome sight. His blood pooled around him rapidly and his right eye wasn't in it's socket. "W-Wolfsong," she stammered. "W-what happened here?" Wolfsong shook his head, his eyes still widened in suprise. "I d-don't know." he responded. Runningbreeze looked up and noticed two large buzzards hoovering above the body of her broken down clanmate. "Come on, we have to get out of here before these buzzards start swooping down and tearing him to pieces." Runningbreeze collected the rabbit and dug a deep hole and pushed the fresh-kill into it. Runningbreeze took Gorseleap's tail. It tasted of blood and... metal? Why does he taste like metal? Runningbreeze asked herself. She noticed the large gash didn't look as if a claw was responsible for the blood curling wound. The wound was faintly familiar. But how? -- It was a long trekk back to camp, but when she got there, the whole of SwiftClan were waiting for them. "What happened her?" yowled Cloverstar. The dark brown she-cat came bounding over and skidded to a halt next to her deputy, Firestorm. "We were on the hunting patrol when I caught a rabbit. Gorseleap went on without us and we found his body. Blood was all around him...." Wolfsong trailed off as if going through the horrific scene. Runningbreeze shuddered. She wouldn't want to endure a deathe like that. Not when it was so cruel. Chapter 3 'W'olfsong trudged towards his nest out in the open. The sun shone brightly and the sky was bright blue and cloudless. This shouldn't be such a beautiful day! Gorseleap died. The old and stubborn cat had been his mentor. He was going to retire as an elder as soon as he got back to camp. "There's nothing we can do about it." muttered Runningbreeze behind him. It's as if she could read my thoughts. The next day, Wolfsong woke up and gave a big yawn. He looked around and spotted Runningbreeze sleeping. Her russet colored she-cat's flank rose and fell as she slept. Her ears were twitching as if she were dreaming. She's so beautiful. Why can't I open up my heart? Wolfsong licked Runningbreeze on the cheek. The she-cat stirred but didn't wake. "Come one, Runningbreeze, I need to tell you something." he whispered in her ear. Her ear twitched and Runningbreeze lifted her head. She stood up and gave herself a shake. "Hey, watch it!" hissed Leafstorm, a light brown tabby she-cat. Her sister, Graystorm, a gray she-cat with swirls of dark gray, lifted her head. She let it drop again as she slept again. "Let's go." Wolfsong whispered to Runningbreeze. She nodded and followed Wolfsong out of camp. Wolfsong led Runningbreeze to the edge of SwiftClan territory. "Listen, Runningbreeze," Wolfsong began then hesitated. What am I supposed to say? "I... er..." "I do, too!" squeaked Runningbreeze. Wolfsong cocked his head in confusion. "What?" he asked in confusion. "I like you, too!" meowed Runningbreeze. Wolfsong gasped and his heart quickened like a flying bird's. Runningbreeze's amber eyes shone with delight, then they grew dull. "Why are you so suprised?" "Well..." "You don't like me at all, do you?" her voice cracked. "Oh, no! I do love you! More than anything in the world!" Wolfsong pushed his muzzle into Runningbreeze's cheek. A purr rose in his throat and the two stayed together like that for the rest of the day. When it was sunhigh, Wolfsong and Runningbreeze finally broke apart. "We sould probably hunt." suggested Runningbreeze. Wolfsong nodded his agreement. The two mates began to slowly walk next to each other, when Wolfsong suddenly stopped. "Do you smell that?" he asked. "It smells like... metal?" Chapter 4 'T'wo cats suddenly appeared in front of Runningbreeze and Wolfsong. Runningbreeze gasped and slid her claws out. "It's those rouges we smelled yesterday!" Runningbreeze's russet fur bristled and her amber eyes flared with protection for her territory and Wolfsong. "Keep away from us. We don't want any trouble." Runningbreeze growled. One cat, a slender white tom took a step forward. He had long claws and his amber eyes glinted with amuesment. Next to him was a long haired light brown tabby she-cat. The white tom had the same scent that clung onto Runningbreeze, but stronger. "Get out of our territory!" growled Wolfsong sliding out his claws. "This is going to be fun, isn't it, Maka?" meowed the white tom. The light brown tabby she-cat -Maka?- licked her lips. "Get out of our territory!" repeated Wolfsong, taking a step forward. The white tom flicked his tail and his form began to change. His muzzle grew sharper, longer. His tail was turning black and was stretching out. His legs shrank and took on the form of the tail. Suddenly, it all stopped. The tom had began a long pointed object! "What is this?" Runningbreeze demanded. Maka picked up the pointy stick by the long part. "It's a sythe for your information. This is a special sythe." meowed Maka. "Special?" Runningbreeze scowled. "Right..." Maka flicked her tail and lunged. Runningbreeze, taken by suprise, was knocked over and pinned to the ground. Chapter 5 'M'aka pinned Runningbreeze to the ground and pointed her scythe to her. Wolfsong stood wide eyed at his mate on the ground. Runnningbreeze swiped at Maka's muzzle. Blood sprayed onto Runningbreeze's face. With an angry yowl, Wolfsong jumped on top of Maka. The strange cat let go of the scythe and dropped it. Wolfsong made a quick dash for it and held it in his jaws. Maka's eyes stretched wide as she saw Wolfsong control the scythe. The SwiftClan warrior swiped Maka's face with the scythe. Maka yelped and ran away. The scythe began to shake and it turned into the white tom again. He growled and ran after Maka. Wolfsong puffed out some air and turned to Runningbreeze. The russet she-cat's face was sprayed with blood but she wasn't hurt. "Are you okay?" Wolfsong asked. Runningbreeze nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks StarClan she didn't kill me." "I wouldn't have let her." Runningbreeze purred and licked Wolfsong's ear. The gray tom flicked his tail in the direction of camp. The two mates followed each other, stoping shortly to hunt then continued home. That night, Wolfsong curled up in his spot out in the open and slept. When he woke, flowers and lush greenery surrounded him. StarClan maybe? A small, lithe, black and white she-cat popped out of a bush. "Hello," greeted the she-cat. A SwiftClan descendant, I suppose. "The name is Swiftwater." "You're the founder of SwiftClan?" gasped Wolfsong. Swiftwater sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, fluffbrain, daughter of the founder. Anyway, I have summoned you to StarClan territory to warn you of great evil coming to the Clans. Two cats-" "I know about the cats. They attacked Runningbreeze!" "I know that." mewed Swiftwater crossly. "If you know so much I guess I don't have to tell you anymore." "No! I'll stay quite." "Fine. The only way to defeat these cats is to become a scythe." "What?" gasped Wolfsong. "You want me to become a scythe?" "Not you featherbrain! A certain cat that is close to you. If you're smart enough to figure out who, you will be able to control it. You would be a mister, someone who can control scythes. Like Maka." "You know about Maka? Who's the other cat? How can I possibly find that cat?" So many questions. Wolfsong's mind was spinning. "Don't worry, young one. The other cat is name Soul. He is what you would call a Soul Eater. A Soul Eater is a someone who feasts on the souls of innocent cats. First, they slit the cat open, then they wait until the soul of the cat to come out. They pounce and the Soul Eater eats it." Wolfsong winced at the gory description of a feast for Soul Eaters. Chapter 6 'R'unningbreeze yawned and gave herself a good stretch. It had been three sunrises since Runningbreeze was attacked by Maka. Already four other cats of SwiftClan had been slaughtered. There was Dawnleap, Antfoot, Featherpelt, and Crowsong. JetClan had lost an apprentice and RockClan and WaveClan had lost two warriors. "Is this a sign from StarClan?" Runningbreeze had asked when they found Dawnleap's body. "Are the Clans really meant to be?" "If they weren't meant to be," Wolfsong began, "would they have allowed you and me to become mates?" "I guess not." "Then we should face this enemy together and try to protect the Clans." Those words seemed empty right now. Spottedfoot, the medicine cat, had said Runningbreeze's health was bad. Runningbreeze hadn't slept for days now, worried Soul and Maka might find their way to the SwiftClan camp, and kill everyone she knew in their sleep. Her tail was dropping and Runningbreeze felt like she could sleep for a moon. "Hey, would you like to come with me on the sinhigh patrol?" asked Firestorm. The SwiftClan deputy inturrupted Runningbreez's thoughts. "S-sure." Runningbreeze hesitated as Firestorm led his patrol, which consisted of Runningbreeze, Webwhisker, Starlingflight, and Redpelt. As they neared the WaveClan border, Runningbreeze caught a whiff of Soul and Maka's scent. She stiffened up. What if they were near? What if they were watching how pathetic she looked? It was then that Runningbreeze noticed the scent was stale. I'm going paranoid... Suddenly, a yew bush shook and out popped Soul and Maka. Only, Soul was in the form of a scythe. It's shiny, metallic appearence glimmered oddly in the low light. "Run!" screeched Runningbreeze. But it was too late. Chapter 7 'W'olfsong stared in astonishment as Toadpelt and Rushpaw hauled back the sunhigh patrol's bodies. Wolfsong franticly searched for Runningbreeze. She wasn't in camp when he got back from the hunting patrol and no more hunting patrols were out. That meant she was with the sunhigh patrol. Wolfsong finally found Runningbreeze's russet fur and pushed his way to the middle of the pool of cats. "Runningbreeze!" yowled Wolfsong, searching for the steady rise and fall of her flank. "Runningbreeze!" No... StarClan, no! Wolfsong let out a sigh of relief when he saw Runningbreeze's ear twitch. Her tail was bloody were a long slit was. Her side was all scarred up, but not opened up. The rest of the patrol was in a gorier state. They were all opened up, their guts spilling out and Starlingflight's white pelt had an 'X' mark. Firestorm's head was missing, but Toadpelt and Rushpaw couldn't find it. "This is a sad moment for SwiftClan," spoke Cloverstar. Her eyes were full of grief and her voice was breaking up. "I... I say the new deputy's name before the body of Firestorm. May he approve of my choice." "Toadpelt, you will be the new deputy. May StarClan light your path." With a last glance at the dead cats, Cloverstar bounded away. The Clan began to congratulate Toadpelt meekly. No one was in the mood for a celebration. Chapter 8 ''S''tupid Maka! Stupid Soul! Runningbreeze clawed her nest in the medicine cat's den. She hated being cooped up all day. Her father, Toadpelt, became deputy and she had to miss it. At least he visited often. Her best friends, Archwhisker and Ryepelt, visited her, too. But the cat who she was mostly delighted to see was Wolfsong. Although he does exaggerate... Runningbreeze purred. She felt a slight kick in her stomach and she put her paw on it. Now, now, my kits, everything will be just fine. Runningbreeze was a moon pregnant, but she didn't bother telling Wolfsong. She had come to the conclusion that he would only fuss over her and wouldn't let her go out into the forest. Runningbreeze decided that as soon as she was relieved from the medicine cat's watch, she would tell Cloverstar to move her into the nursery with Rubblestep, Buzzardkit, Thistlekit, and Yewkit. Chapter 9 'W'olfsong paced around camp. How was he supposed to find that special cat? Were there signs or something? Wolfsong let out a big sigh. He was really lost. Not only that, Runningbreeze had been hurt. Bad. I'm probably just exaggerating, thought Wolfsong. With one last sigh, he headed for his moss bed. Maybe if he dreamt tonight, he could get some answers. When Wolfsong woke up, he was sure he was on StarClan hunting grounds. Suddenly, the ground turned sticky and thick. Wolfsong looked down and gasped. Blood was pooling around his gray paws, staining them and making them sticky. He took a step back, trying to escape the pool of blood, but it kept coming. The wind picked up and buffeted his fur. A running breeze and a wolf's song can defeat the eaters of souls. Wolfsong gapsed as the prophecy was given to him. It ran through his mind like a pursued rabbit. A vivid image of Swiftwater appeared on a boulder a few fox-lengths away. "The more you run, the more blood will be spilled." she growled. Wolfsong gaped at her, not knowing what to say. He woke with a startling jump. That was horrible... Wolfsong wasn't a fan of blood. At least, innocent blood. The more you run, the more blood will be spilled. Maybe that's why more blood pooled around him as he tried to escape it. Was this the sign. Was he supposed to fight Soul and Maka or else more blood will be spilled? Yes. But who was this second cat? Who do you think the cat is? Runningbreeze Toadpelt Cloverstar Rubblestep Maybe if he visited the Moonstone.... No. He had to find out for himself. Wolfsong began to pad over to the entrance to camp, heading for the forest, to relax. Suddenly, he stopped. A running breeze and a wolf's song will defeat the eaters of souls. A running breeze... Running breeze... Runningbreeze! It was Runningbreeze who Wolfsong's supposed to fight Soul with! But, she's the scythe? Of course! Her metallicy smell.... Why hadn't he notice? I'm really stupid... Chapter 10 'T'he lichen at the entrance to the medicine cats' den shook as Wolfsong entered the den. His face was dull yet his eyes were flashing with excitment. "Runningbreeze! Come into the forest with me, I need to tell you something." "She can't leave, she's still recovering from her injury and she's expe-" Runningbreeze Spottedfoot gave a stern look. Spottedfoot pawed the ground with her speckled paws with irritation. "Er, never mind..." growled Spottedfoot. "Just.... just be back before the sunhigh patrol leaves." With a nod of gratitude, Runningbreeze and Wolfsong took off. They both ran quickly, although Runningbreeze kept a steady pace. "Runningbreeze," Wolfsong finally started when they got to a clearing. "you're a scythe!" Runningbreeze cocked her head. "Excuse me?" "I had a dream. Swiftwater, ancestor of SwiftClan, told me I was a mister, a cat that can control special weapons. Like scythes. She told me to find my scythe, which happened to be a cat real close to me. Then, she gave a me a prophecy. And it is you! Now, we just need to figure out how you turn into a scythe..." Runningbreeze purred. "You are the jokester, aren't you, Wolfsong?" "I'm seriouse! Please believe me!" "Enough! Let's get back to camp. I don't like being out here." Suddenly, Maka and Soul appeared. Their eyes. Killer eyes. "Yum. Another meal, eh, Maka? And is that the beat, beat, beat of little hearts? Expecting kits, I see." Wolfsong stared at Runningbreeze. "Your expecting kits? We must get you back to camp!" "Too late." Soul began to morph into his scythe form. His tail strecthed out and in a few heartbeats, he turned into a scythe. Runningbreeze's first reaction would have been to run, but she knew they would just pursue her until they've killed her. No, she had to stand and fight. For her Clan. For Wolfsong. Just then, Runningbreeze felt something telling her to paw the ground three times. She did and ten she felt her tail stretch out. More, more, and more. She was morphing into something! Chapter 11 'A'stounded, Wolfsong watched as Runningbreeze turned into a scythe. She fell to the ground and finished her transformation. Wolfsong quickly picked her up and stared into Maka's green eyes. "This is the end, Soul Eater." he growled. Maka snickered and flicked her tail. "Come and get me." With a muffled yowl, Wolfsong jumped and scratched Maka on the side. She didn't flinch, instead, she began to lunge with the scythe. They fought and fought, clashing their scythes together. "Give up, Clan cat, you, your mate, and your kits will die." That just boosted his energy more. Wolfsong dodged as Maka threw herself on top of him and went for her legs. He cut both her back legs then went for her belly, but she pushed on his back and cut his back. With a hiss of pain, and blood roaring in his ears, Wolfsong turned his head. Scythe Runningbreeze's point was pinching Maka's belly. He bore into her skin and blood, huge amounts, came gushing out and poured on top of him. Wolfsong and scythe Runningbreeze got out from under Maka before she toppled over. She sputtered and shook violently as more and more blood poured out. "She's dying!" yowled Wolfsong, dropping the scythe. Before he can yowl again, Runningbreeze returned to her former self. "Yes, she is dying. We... we've done it." "You... haven't... seen... the last... of us..." sputtered Maka as she gasped and went limp. Her scythe still stayed the same. Soul didn't morph back. They've done it! Soul and Maka aren't a threat now! "Come on, let's bury the body and scythe." ordered Wolfsong. Runningbreeze nodded and dragged Maka's limp, bloody body over to a bush. She quickly dug a bid hole and pushed Maka's body in. It landed with a thump and Runningbreeze started to cover it with dirt. Wolfsong made a hole right next to it and dug up the scythe, for it may never be found. Epilogue Part 1 'R'unnigbreeze screetched as the second kit popped out onto the moss. Spottedfoot began licking it furiously. The small kit, a gray tabby with white paws, began to twitch and squeak. Runningbreeze pulled the little tom towards her belly, where his russet colored sister was already suckling. "They are preciouse!" exclaimed Toadpelt, staring proudly at his daughter. "Call Wolfsong!" ordered Ryepelt. Rubblestep and her kits huddled close, whispering on how beautiful the kits turned out to be. Archwhisker was licking Runningbreeze's ears. "Good job." he praised. The entrance shook and Wolfsong appeared. "They're beautiful! Just like you, Runningbreeze." Wolfsong began to lick his kits. "What are their names?" he asked. Runningbreeze thought for a heartbeat and mewed, "The russet one is Morningkit and the gray tabby one is Breezekit." "Beautiful." breathed Wolfsong. Part 2 '''A white paw shot out from the ground and gripped the soil to tug the rest of the body free. A white tom pushed his way out from underground. His amber eyes staring around him. Killer eyes. He flexed his claws a she saw the ground next to him. There, buried underneathe, was his most beloved. Maka. The white cat stared around again and fixed his gaze on a specific path. He shook the dirt out from his white fur and began to stare again. "You'll regret the day you ever killed Maka, Wolfsong and Runningbreeze. You'll regret it." Now that the two cats thought the white tom was dead, killing them without them knowing would be an easy task. "Soul is coming, SwiftClan. Watch out!" Category:Fanfiction Category:Silversong's Fanfiction